The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to point-of-sale product packages.
A wide variety of products intended for retail sale are packaged in packaging that includes plastic components. One of the most common forms of plastic point-of-sale packages is a blister package. A typical blister package includes a shaped plastic blister that forms the main cavity of the package and a backer panel that closes the cavity. The backer panel is often sealed to the blister, for example, by adhesive to enclose the product within the cavity. The backer panel may be formed from paperboard, plastic, aluminum or other similar materials. The amount of plastic used in blister packages is relatively small and the backer panel can be sized to provide ample space for printed content. The package is also secure, as the backer panel is often secured to the blister. However, in a blister configuration, the package must generally be destroyed by ripping the backing from the blister to access the contents of the package.
Another common form of plastic point-of-sale package is a package with an outer box typically made of paperboard that houses an inner plastic sheath. The box may have a hole cut in it to allow consumers to view the contents of the box through the plastic sheath. In these configurations, the box generally has a top panel with a tongue that may be opened and closed to gain access to the contents of the box. Although relatively secure, the box configuration can be difficult to open, and can involve destroying or damaging the packaging to access the contents of the package.